Making Potion 1
This quest introduces new Knights to the element of potion making. Potions are very h elpful to Knights of all levels. Aside from getting back health and mana they can also boost speed, attack power and defense. Quest Progression - Dragon School: Speaking to the Headmaster will trigger this quest. Headmaster: '"Welcome. You look good. What's going on?" (Activate flirty mode!) '''Knight: '"Anything I can help with?" 'Headmaster: '"Nurse '''Beatrice is looking for you." Knight: '"Nurse Beatrice?" '''Headmaster: '"Yeah. I think Nurse '''Beatrice has something to share with you." Knight: '''"Okay. I'll go find Nurse Beatrice." 1. '''Meet Nurse Beatrice Find out about the process of making potions through Nurse Beatrice. GOAL: Find Nurse Beatrice Beatrice: '''"Hello there, '''Knight ~ I've been looking for you." Knight: '"Yeah I heard from the Headmaster. What's going on?" '''Beatrice: '"I wanted to show you how to make potions. Let's try to make some Speed Potion (D) first. Here are Small Vial and Yellow Momo Fruit, you wanna give a try?" '''Knight: "Okay. I'll try to make some Speed Potion (D)." *A potion making screen will pop up. Make the speed potion then take to Nurse Beatrice. 2. Go check with Nurse Beatrice Do you have (the) Speed Potion (D)? Then go check with Nurse Beatrice. GOAL: Find Nurse Beatrice Beatrice: '''"Did you make the Speed Potion (D)?" '''Knight: "Yeah." --The Knight hands over the Speed Potion (D).-- Beatrice: "Wow~ Good job. It's dangerous to go alone, so take this! It should help you on your journey. There are also other types of potions so dont forget to try them out as well." Knight: "Okay. I got it. I'll give Speed Potion (D) a try and maybe make some different potions as well." 3. Try out the Speed Potion (D) Check out the effect of Speed Potion (D) after you try it out. GOAL: Use the speed potion (right click). Quest Progression - Owl School: Speak to Headmaster to trigger the quest. Headmaster: Nurse Beatrice is looking for you. Knight: Nurse Beatrice? Headmaster: '''Yeah. Nurse Beatrice has something to share with you. '''Knight: '''Okay. I'll go find Nurse Beatrice. '''1. Meet Nurse Beatrice Learn about making potions through Nurse Beatrice GOAL: Find Nurse Beatrice Nurse Beatrice: Hello there name. Knight: Yeah, I heard from Headmaster. What's going on? Beatrice: '''I wanted to show you how to make potions. Let's try to make some Speed Potion (D) first. Here are Small Vial and Yellow Momo Fruit, you wanna give a try? '''Knight: Okay. I'll try to make some Speed Potion (D). *A potion making screen will pop up. Make the speed potion then take to Nurse Beatrice. 2. Go Confirm with Nurse Beatrice If you were successful of making Speed Potion (D) then go confirm with Nurse Beatrice. GOAL: Find Nurse Beatrice Beatrice: Did you make the Speed Potion (D)? Knight: Yeah. (Hand Over the Speed Potion(D)) Beatrice: Wow~ Good job. It's dangerous to go alone, so take this! It should help you on your journey. There are also other types of potions so dont forget to try them out as well. Knight: Okay. I got it. I'll give Speed Potion (D) a try and maybe make some different potions as well. 3. Try out the Speed Potion (D) Try out the Speed Potion (D) and check out the effects. GOAL: Use the speed potion (right click). Rewards: *5LV Quest reward box Category:Quest